halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117
Well he actually got his second armor two weeks later of the combat evovled events. Quote Page? I'm rather surprised that our hero doesn't have his own quote page. Can someone create one (because I have no idea to how to create one)? ThanksS331 09:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 390 390 POUNDS!? Bullshit. Somebody edit this. I would edit it myself, but I fear the edit would be unmade. -Kluutak 19:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: CHanged it to 250, seems like a regular weight. If some spammer reverts it to 390 I will rever it back and contact the admins. You have been warned. :250 pounds? Seems like a regular weight? By god, if you don't know the weight, don't put it in! [[w:c:halo:User:SPARTAN-118|UNSC Las Vegas]] [[User talk:SPARTAN-118|''Orders/Parking tickets/The letters from the Admiral, regarding regarding the Admiral's Daughter]] :'I think he is talking about average SPARTAN weight for SPARTAN Super Soldiers. Due to their ceramic ossification implants, it is likely they are about 70 pounds heavier than an average Human. Three-hundred-ninety is a little much though, that is more than a Sangheili, which have overall more strength and body mass than a SPARTAN.' : :SPARTAN-IIs weigh quite heavy because of their augmentations, as stated above. 250 lbs is actually quite a regular weight for a Spartan.Rollersox 02:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :In The Fall of Reach, John's canonical unarmored weight is stated. :"It was hard to mistake the Master Chief for anything other than a Spartan. He stood just over two meters tall and weighed in at 130 kilos of rock-hard muscle and iron-dense bone." - Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 217 (in my edition, anyway) :This translates to roughly 286 lbs. Spartans are big, yo. I'll cite it and put it on the page. Zita 21:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :well, if you wanna count the armor, which weighs half a ton itself (1000 pounds) and 286 pounds (130 kilos) he tecnically weighs 1286... right ? Contrarytoreason 01:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys know, the war was tough on our Chief, it is possible he lost a good 20 pounds, it does look like the war is taking its toll on him by Halo 3, he looks more or less around 260, 265 by Halo 3. --Kluutak 13:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade When did he get Mk VI armor. In the books I own, it never states when. It seems like he should've just had Mk V armor through all the games. - Echoes 50px High Resolution 20:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :He got it in Halo 2, which is after his appearances in the books. You should play the games as well to get an accurate view on the storyline.-- 'Forerun ' 20:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :He can't have Mk V, it's an old version and things change so it would be dangerous to where a helmet that they no longer support. It doesn't function as well as the latest version.RvBrocks1 18:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know he got it in Halo 2, but it never states when. It makes a spiratic change from Mk V to VI. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 18:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS: how do you get the Mk V helmet in Halo 3? :20 October 2552. It outright tells you on the FIRST LEVEL what day it is.-- Forerunner 18:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::"Came from Songnam this morning." -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Promotion? Is there any information on when he was promoted the Master Chief? VadersFist666 04:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :All we know is that he was definitely an MCPO by 2544, during the events of ''The Package. Nothing has ever stated exactly when his promotion to Master Chief occured, however. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 04:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :thanks VadersFist666 04:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::He was also referred to as "Master Chief" on page 8 of The Fall of Reach (at least the original version), during the Battle of Jericho VII, which means he held the rank of Master Chief in 2535. --Jugus (Talk | ) 05:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New Screenshot and Headquote Yes? No? I think its been getting kind of old, and is relatively out of place as opposed to the rest of the pages. I personally think the page needs a quote by the Master Chief himself. Discuss. --Kluutak 13:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : I think both the headquote and the infobox image (is this what you mean?) are the ideal ones for this article. --Odysseas-Spartan 13:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No apparent reason to change either, actually. The Master Chief doesn't speak any quotes of significance anyway. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC)30 tears and not even an officer The Name's Chief... Master Chief. Anybody else think 117 could be a parody of 007?Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) maybe, given that both regularly succeed against impossible odds, on the other hand, im pretty sure John:117 is a bible quote (couldnt tell you what the quote is tho), given some of the other things (i.e. Ark to protect humanity and covenant against Flood) (lol, that probably just sounded ridiculous, but im keeping it anyway) Andrew-108 15:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Did anyone noticed that MC (or some other SPARTAN) was in one of the last cutscences of halo reach http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRrv6rcu90Y ? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 00:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) its been confirmed. THAT IS MASTER CHIEF!!!!!!! (notice my 7 of !?) how epic. Hazzah!!!!!!!--Leon35 00:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) there is never any real conformation that it is Master Chief. In the Legendary Walkthrough w/ Chris, Marty and company they say "isn't this the scene where we....shhhhhh, don't ruin it it" could just as easily be Linda . Ohmattcarter 08:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :We all know it's Master Chief. Bungie wouldn't add Linda as a cameo. It doesn't make any sense. But I can understand why you guys want to play safe.Fairfieldfencer FFF 11:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : :It's Master Chief. He was the only Spartan on the Pillar of Autumn when it left. Ladencrel 08:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :WE ALL KNOW Linda was on the ship and she have been put into cryo.... Autumn43 12:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---Halo Reach ending--- First of all, the planet John is drifting over at the end of Halo 3 is all but confirmed in Legends to be a Forerunner World, namely the one shown in the short film Origins I. It certainly isn't Reach. The ship present certainly isn't the one John was on. To whomever assumed that the ship shown was part of the Forward Unto Dawn, you are simply assuming with no sources or evidence. It's conjecture, and unlikely at that. adamg0d 01:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC)adamg0d : I have no idea what you're talking about. Halo: Reach happens BEFORE Halo 3 (heck, Halo: Combat Evolved, to be more specific), if you're saying the Spartan-II in the Autumn is not him because he's drifting in space, then you got the timeline wrong. Please elaborate, Im not trolling. S331 14:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I think hes talking about the white ship shown after The Lone Wolf mission where it shows six's helmet on the ground while halsey is talking.FATGUNN 00:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Then... LOL FAIL. This section isnt even about the Unknown Colony Ship... Thanks for explaining anyways. S331 04:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Halsey's Quote, not Cortana's The quote at the top of the page is from Doctor Catherine Halsey, not Cortana. A little weird if Cortana said it, seeing that she did no research on S-117 and watched him train since he was a child.Ladencrel 08:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Source? It MIGHT BE a little weird if Cortana said it, but we all know Dr. Halsey did not appear in Halo 3, and we all know Cortana was creat from Dr. Halseys brain.Autumn43 12:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Halsey wasn't in Halo 3, true, but she was an imposing figure in the Halo fiction. It would make more sense if she said it rather than Cortana, who was kept with the Gravemind throughout the beginning of Halo 3. Ladencrel 03:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If the line was said by Cortana in the game, then it is Cortana's quote. Don't change the page wrongly because of simply "make sense". Or you can go ask the administrators first. If they don't accept that, go blame Stosh. R211, CQC Specialist 03:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Eye color Why does it say brown? Or was brown his eye color before augmentations? --Kluutak 13:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Jorge had brown eyes too?? (TheArbiterPower 18:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC)) ' COD Trolls Due to the imminent release of Call of Duty : Black Ops and the recent vandalism posted on one of the Largest articles Halopedia has, I recommend that Admins should lock this page until things die down a bit. Anyone else agree ? Coz frankly I'm getting pissed off at these Cod fags. --Gundamguy 13:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What did they say this time? --Spartan-044 The invicible Spartan Can someone please add that master cheif is invincible.Avatar symbiote 02:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote He's not invincible -_-.--'Shade 02:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes he ISAvatar symbiote 02:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote No, he's not.--'Shade' 02:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) He's not invincible.He just has luck.No spartan is invincible.Gamer1191 19:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Gamer1191 1:10, December 17, 2010 John Forge? Why is there a link to Forge as one of the 'did you mean's at the top of the page? John-117, Master Chief, 117, etc. is nothing like Forge, it doesn't really seem neccessary. :If John redirects here, it is.-- Forerun '' 20:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Problems; massive, accidental, or otherwise my appoligies if this is poor, but my computer is barely functioning. It is stated that his hight is "210 metres (689 ft 0 in)" this is clearly inacurate because it would A: mean he is the tallest man in the world and B: mean he is taller then some buildings. Moreover, it seemes the increase in size and wight of John-117 from the armor should have seperate notes for both the mark V and mark VI. Issues on height and Weight. First of all, the link "proving" that he is 6'11 (source number 1) is ridiculous. The source clearly states that he is "just over" 2 meters tall, or just over, roughly 6.56 feet tall (1 meter = 3.28 feet), which, .56 x 12 = 6.72, or he is just over 6 feet 6.72 inches tall. Basically, he is more likely 6'7 (especially considering Bungies constant referance to "Seven"), or even 6'8. Not this 6'11 bullshit. Secondly, his weight is stated to be around 290. Average weight for a person who is 6'7 is around 198 - 242. Remember though, this is a spartan, who is gigantic, muscular, and filled full of ceramic bone strengnething material. While it is possible that he is relativley skinny, the extra weight of the ceramic material alone is problably enough to set him over 290. Not to mention that, he had muscle augumentations as well, meant to increse his muscle density, this supposedley making him even heavier than he would otherwise be, even if he was gigantic. The source states that he is 290 pounds of'' "rock-hard muscle and iron-dense bone", meaning that this could be before his augmentation were had the ceramics and other materials added, this making him heavier beyond his muscle and bone. I do not have access to the fall of reach at the moment though, and would like to see confirmation on his 290 pound frame being after his augmentations and final growth as an adult (I.E. after he is an adult, and presumably has stopped growing). I believe that a Dog-Tag was made that said his height was 6'10 and his weight 390 lb. Although I do not possess any kind of access to this eitheir. In my opinion, 390 pounds does not sound that unresonable, as many body builders exist who, at 5'10, are at or over 300 pounds (Such as Jay Cutler and Ronnie coleman). He is supposed to be a big, strong, guy, pushing the limits of human capabilties. Noah Steere is 6'6 and 350 pounds, and is considerd a large bodybuilder, but "skinny" when compared to the shorter, but much wider (at least proportionally) 5'10 bodybuilders. Even assuming that he was 300 pounds, or 290 as the quote put it, with the augementations his increased muscle density (and vastly increased strength, which was double in a lot of cases for the spartan, such as with the dumbells which went from 20 to 40 kilograms, or 40 to 80, I can't remember) and increased "bone density" (ceramic ossification) could easily put him at around 400 pounds. Despite the fact that, he could have gained more muscle through more excercise after his augmentation (which he problably did, going from 14 to 45 throughout his lifetime with the augments). I woud also like to validate at what point in time that his weight and height are taken in relative to his life span, as the masterchief as a child is going to problably me much smaller than as an adult. This means that, despite being 6'7 at this point in time, he may in the future be 6'10, as he is still growing, and recieved a pellet in his pituary gland, artifically increasing the amount of growth hormone released by his body. :The 290lb part is set during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV in mid-2552. At this point, he is wearing the MJOLNIR mark V armour; his suit's height has been calculated.-- 'Forerun '' 16:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::I see. Doesn't a quote state that he is half a ton and slightly over 2 meters tall though in his armor though? If he is two meters tall in his armor, but also 2 meters tall without his armor, it really wouldn't make that much sense, seeing as how he would need several inches of protective material, this bumping his height up (helmet + boots). And if his armor is half a ton, then how can he be a complete half a ton in his armor, with his added weight? Oh well, seems to me like a series of inaccuracies and various mistakes, considering the wide range of criteria he is supposed to fill. Nothing is perfect. --Rawrsorsz 22:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::To my recollection, the armour itself is half a ton in mass, while John's Mark V suit is tall.-- 'Forerun'' '' 22:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::: :::Well, I always believed the armor to add an additonal 5 inches to his height. 2.5 on the feet, and 2.5 on the head. After all, if it is 1000 pound armor capable of stopping land mines and various explosions, so his armor should be pretty thick. Not to mention that, his armor survives several direct hits from plasma strikes, various explosions and bullets, and whatnot. Fitting snugly, the armor would problably be at minimum, 2.5 inches thick. 1000 pounds of armor means that his armor has to be huge. I always got that, originally, at least when he was younger, that he was around 1000 pounds and 6'7 in his armor. Then, he was 6'7 out of his armor, and now he was 7 foot tall in his armor, and he was now over 1000 pounds in his armor (given the extra height, increased weight of the armor, himself, and various other issues). Now he's 6'11 and 7'2 in his armor? I'm aware that his new suit is better and whatnot, but if it's still 1000 pounds and, a it's snuggiest, 1.5 inches thick (shaving off what should be hundreds of pounds), it doesn't really seem to make that much sense to me. Not to mention that these Spartans are supposed to be inhumanly large, and with these figures, especially with the enhancments they recieved, they, or at least he, seems to be at relativley human levels. Not to mention that, in the future the average height is 5'11 and average weight is around 200 pounds (for a male), compared to 5'9 and 170 pounds as of now. ::: :::I would honestly buy that, he had 290 pounds of "Rock solid muscle and iron dense bone". But with what the nearly indestructable ceramic ossification and the muscle density increases... 350+, as a total, sounds reasonable to me. If he his 6'11, his skeletal structure is going to require a LOT of ceramic, more so than a normal human, and so even if a normal human may skimp on by with 20 pounds of ceramic, he's going to need at least 40 or 50. Plus the increased muscle density (only to the "core" of his muscles though, I believe, such that extra tissue was added. Supposedley, protein was implanted into his muscles and then his muscles grew over that protein, creating extra muscle strands.) his weight should be, around 390. But, assuming that "rock solid muscle" could include the enhanced muscle denisty, 340-350 is reasonable believe, imo, with the ceramic ossification. ::: :::390 is large, but when you do the math, it sounds highly reasonable. He's more like 300-350 pounds of muscle. At 6'10, or even 6'7, that's understanble to me. Take a look at Shaquel O'neil, various football players, various basketball players (except for the "skinny" athletic ones), bodybuilders, and even random people off the street that are 6'7 plus, and most of them are well over 300 pounds. Being 290 as a super strong superhuman with ceramic implants and increased muscle denisty at 6'11, and ONLY being 290 pounds, seems far fetched to me. But again, his height and weight are somewhat of a mystery, given the discrepancy, even in the book. Nothing is free of mistakes. Rawrsorsz 23:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::